


wherever I'm with you

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ariel Lucas-French, Community: femslash100, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Welcome home,” Belle said, leaning in to give Red a kiss on the cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wherever I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Belle/Ruby - cottage. (Only I cheated and put it in the EF, so Red instead of Ruby).

“Welcome home,” Belle said, leaning in to give Red a kiss on the cheek.  “How was wolfstime?”

“Easy,” Red said, wrapping her arm around Belle’s waist.  “It’s always been easy after I met you.”

Belle tapped her head, giving Red a shy smile.  “It’s all those books.  I know a few tricks of the trade.”

“Mama, you’re home!”  A bundle of fire-haired energy flew out of the cream-painted door of their thatch-roofed cottage deep in the woods.  “I missed you!”

“Hello my sweet girl,” Red crooned, slinging Ariel up in her arms.  Her muscles were still sore from the moon, but as she breathed in the smell of her daughter’s hair, she smiled.  “Were you good for your mother?”

Ariel nodded eagerly, dragging Red inside as Belle followed, laughing.  “Of course!  She even took me swimming and I only splashed her a little bit.”

“Only a little, that’s good,” Red said, winking at Belle.  She pulled Ariel into her lap.  “I’m always glad to be home with my two favorite people.”

“And we’re glad to have you back,” Belle said, kissing the top of Red’s head.  “But before we do anything, you’re going out back for a bath.”

Ariel clapped her hands.  “I’ll help!”

Red laughed and picked her daughter up.  “Any excuse to get in the water.  Come on, let’s go.”

Before they went outside, Belle took Red’s hand and kissed it, eyes glassy.  “Welcome home, my love.”

Red kissed her in return, smiling.  “There’s nowhere I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes' "Home"


End file.
